1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to shift lever devices of an automotive automatic transmission, and more particularly to the shift lever devices of a type that provides P-position with a lock function and N-position with a R-position shift inhibiting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in automotive automatic transmissions, there have been proposed various types of shift lever devices. One of them is of a so-called gate type wherein a shift lever is permitted to move along a zigzag path for selecting a desired gear position. In order to suppress unwilled shifting of the shift lever, for example, unwilled movement from N-position to R-position of the shift lever, the shift lever devices of such gate type have a shift inhibiting mechanism. One of them is disclosed in Laid-open Japanese Patent Application (Tokkaihei) 11-151946. The shift inhibiting mechanism of this publication employs a lock lever that is arranged to abut against a stopper member of the shift lever when a shift inhibiting function is needed.
However, due to its inherent construction, even the shift lever device of the publication has failed to exhibit a satisfied performance. That is, it is difficult to provide the device with a robust construction.